Connor Queen knows what's best for his father (and that is Felicity Sm
by FreakingOutGirl
Summary: Oliver finds out about his son, Connor Queen, but his state of mind is not in the best place. Could a bubbly IT-girl help him and his son regain some sense of family and love? Moments in the life of the new Queen family with a focus in Felicity and Connor bonding, Olicity romance and their future family.
1. Chapter 1

_**Connor Queen knows what's best for his father (and that is Felicity Smoak)**_

* * *

**So after Arrow's last episode, with the bombshell of a baby Queen, this little thing wouldn't leave me in peace… I hope you enjoy Connor…**

* * *

Oliver was tired. The last few week resembled some kind of nightmare, his mind too occupied to rest, his body too tired to work properly.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what to think…

The image of his mother's body, her funeral, the last battle against Slade, the injuries that his friends had to go through, Thea's tear stricken face… Connor… his son… all the images mixed in some kind of whirlpool of sound, images and smell… the sound of crying, of screams, of sobs, the red of blood pouring freely, the smell of burned meat and death…

It was too much… he just wanted to find a hole and never come out… just lie there until death came to rescue him…

And then, the most amazing sound made him look up…

He was sitting inside the mansion's library when the sound of a child's laugh echoed through the space, followed by a woman's voice.

Oliver rose from the couch, walking slowly and silently towards the living room. In there, he found his son, playing with some cars and what looked like a motherboard. Hovering over him, with a helicopter in her hand, Felicity was making some noises, that probably tried to resemble the chopper's.

"C'mon, Connor, we can't let the bad guys win the race!" Felicity was saying, moving the helicopter animatedly.

"We will power up the cars with your machine!" the young boy replied, grabbing the motherboard and making the cars pass over it, like some kind of factory line.

Oliver let his body fall against the doorway, half hidden in the shadow, watching his son open up more than he had already do. Felicity was really a remarkable woman. Not even once, she looked at him with anything less than support when they found out about Connor. Not even once she tried to walk away from helping him in his less than stellar fatherhood abilities. But he didn't know how longer she would stay… she made the choice of helping the Arrow, not Oliver Queen with his son… and he was scared that one day she might decide it was too much for her, that she wanted her old life back, that their closeness was being too much… that the way he looked at her suffocated her…

"Felicity…" Connor spoke, stopping his cars to look up at her.

"Hum?" Felicity hummed, kneeling beside him when she saw his serious expression.

"Are you going to be my mother?" the boy asked, making her grip on the helicopter slip and the toy fall between them.

She choose that moment to look up, probably to try and come up with an answer. She saw Oliver watching them, she saw how his expression held anxiety, fear and another feeling she was too afraid of naming.

"Connor…" she started.

"Dad loves you!" Connor said, and noticing Felicity's eyes, he looked back to see his father there. "Don't you dad?"

Oliver felt all the air leave his lungs. He wanted to answer so bad…

Felicity took his silence as a negative and smiling at Connor, she kissed his hair and rose, ready to leave.

She was almost at the door, when Oliver's words caught her by surprise.

"If she wants to…" he said softly and Felicity stopped, without turning, too afraid of what the words might mean. "It's her life…her choice…" Oliver continued and finally she turned around to see him looking at her with his soft eyes and softer smile. The ones she missed so much during the previous months.

"I choose you, both of you…" she said, before walking purposely towards them.

Stopping in front of Oliver, she grabbed the lapels of his suit and brought his face closer to hers.

"Your kid is smarter than you!" she said, before kissing him.

Behind them, Connor smiled happily. He might not have had a mother while growing up in that orphanage, she might have died without giving the love she wanted to give, but he felt, for the first time in his life, that this woman kissing his father could be the best mother he could ever have, and he knew his mother would be proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since some people asked for more, here it is, another moment between Oliver, Felicity and Connor.**

**I will turn this into a collection of moments, hopefully you will like it.**

* * *

"Felicity?" Oliver called when, after coming home, he found her car in front of his home.

She was not waiting for him in the living room or in the library, and not even Raisa's cooking skills called her to the kitchen. The last option was probably the most logical one.

When he reached Connor's bedroom, Oliver could hear Felicity's soft voice. He stopped outside of his room, her words lulling him into some kind of peace and sleepiness. She was telling his son a story.

"_Bilbo crept away from the wall more quietly than a mouse; but Gollum stiffened at once, and sniffed, and his eyes went green. He hissed softly but menacingly. He could not see the hobbit, but now he was on the alert, and he had other senses that the darkness had sharpened: hearing and smell."_

Oliver recognized the names from The Lord of the Rings, but the story didn't set to his small knowledge of it. Maybe it was that hobbit book she was talking the other day with Connor… Oliver couldn't be sure, but if there was one thing he could not be mistaken about was the care the woman showed his son every day.

He peeped through gap between the wall and the half open door and found Felicity laying on his son's bed, his head over her stomach and his eyes wide with excitement.

"I like Gandalf, when is he appearing again?" Connor said, trying to reach for the book to read ahead.

"Hey, hey… not jumping ahead! You have to wait until Bilbo escapes!" Felicity said, keeping the book from Connor's reaching hands.

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

"Connor… don't be like that…" Felicity said, her voice more serious now.

Oliver knew that his son had a hard life, being kept from many luxuries that for him were an everyday thing… However, Felicity showed that even if she knew that, she would not let his son be spoiled, she would help him build a good character, even if it meant Connor pouting at her because of a fictional wizard.

"Fine…" Connor huffed. "But next time, we can't jump ahead in Harry Potter just because you are afraid of spiders…" Connor replied and Felicity put the book down.

With a mischievous look that his son knew too well, she approached him, her fingers moving in the air.

"No!" Connor said, already laughing, while he jumped in his bed. But Felicity was quicker, and grabbing him, she started her tickling attack.

"Stop, mom!" he said, and Felicity froze in mid movement.

She was not the only one, since Connor looked at her with a shocked expression and Oliver gasped silently.

"Connor…" Felicity whispered, releasing the boy and sitting beside him, on the bed.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to call you that…" he said, intertwining his fingers.

"You didn't?" she asked and he noticed the hurt in her tone.

"Actually… I meant that! I want to call you mom! You might not be my real mom, but I love you all the same!" Connor said, his eight year old eyes shining in the brink of tears.

"Oh baby…" Felicity whispered and her arms surrounded him, bringing him against her chest. "I love you too!"

Oliver had to step away from the scene, unless he wanted to show the woman he loved and his son his tear stricken cheeks. He cleaned his face quickly and walked away, his hand playing with his jacket. Maybe it was time to visit that jewelry that Felicity liked so much…


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was helping Oliver with the upgrade of the network of the mansion, when Connor arrived from school. They heard his soft footsteps and Diggle's heavier ones.

When only Diggle appeared in Oliver's study, the two of them rose in surprise.

"Where is Connor?" Oliver asked and Diggle walked into the room.

"I don't know what happened… he was looking really down, I tried talking with him, but he didn't say anything… Maybe you could have more luck…" Diggle said, while Oliver closed the distance between them, clapped the man on the back and walked out of the room.

"Do you think any of the other kids bullied him?" Felicity asked and Diggle shrugged his shoulders.

"I was observing them and I didn't notice anything… if it was something like that, it probably happened inside the school…" Diggle said, sighing. "I hate seeing that kid like that…"

Felicity smiled softly at her best friend. Even if he was such a big, tough guy, he was putty in Connor and Felicity's hands…

"I will talk with him…" she said, hugging Dig and walking towards the big stairs.

When Felicity arrived at Connor's room, she heard Oliver trying to coax his son into telling him what was bothering him. But the young boy was just like Oliver, stubborn until the end, and he denied with all his strengths that something was bothering him in any way.

"Knock knock…" Felicity said, opening the door and smiling at her two boys: Connor was laying on his bed, with a book over his stomach, while Oliver sat beside his head, looking down at his son. "I heard there was a sad boy inside this room… and I was thinking he might be a bit happier if we went to see that soccer match he has been talking about…" Felicity suggested, ready to have a jumpy and smiling Connor.

However, the boy just shrugged his shoulders, without giving any other reaction to her words.

Felicity walked into the room and kneeled beside his bed, on the floor.

"Hey… what is going on? You can tell us, you know? Is it another kid? Is anyone giving you trouble?" Felicity asked and Connor shook his head. "Then what? Connor, you can trust us, honey!" she said, her heart hurting at seeing the boy with such a sad expression.

"I'm just tired…" he sighed, closing the book and turning his back on them.

Felicity rose with Oliver's help and her eyes fell to the back of Connor's head. She knew he was hurting, she knew something bad happened, but he wouldn't tell them, and she felt powerless…

"We should let him rest…" Oliver said, but Felicity could see how much it took a toll on him to let his son like that. But he would give the boy the time to think and come to them in his own time.

When Felicity reached the end of the stairs, she found Connor's backpack dropped on the floor. She grabbed it, noticing a blue paper sticking out of it. She grabbed it when the paper started falling and noticing the glitter and the letters, she opened it.

"HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!"

"To the best mom in the world, you are like the sun, shiny and yellow,

From Connor"

Felicity felt her heart squeeze inside her chest. Connor was sad because he didn't have no one to give his card to… she had forgotten about Mother's Day, it has been years since she let herself remember that date… but Connor was still a child, and while in the orphanage, the rest of the children had to go through the same thing as him… but in his present school, he was the only boy without a mom…

Felicity put the card inside the backpack and closed it, putting it over the sofa, where she knew he would find it.

That night, Felicity laid awake for a long time, the words and the card imprinted in her mind.

The next day, when Felicity went to grab Connor from school, she heard the words that made her jeopardize her previous conclusions about Connor's sadness.

"Isn't that Oliver Queen's latest girlfriend?" she heard a woman whisper to another, while she waited next to her car. She denied the big black car that Oliver wanted to use: her mini held fond memories for her and she wouldn't get rid of it for all the money in the world.

Felicity tried to not look at their direction.

"I heard she used to be his EA…"

"Probably slept her way to the top…"

"And now she is coming to fetch his son from school…"

"I wonder who the boy's mother was…"

"Probably some easy girl that let Oliver Queen have his way with her…"

"ENOUGH!" Felicity roared, deaf to everything but the roar of blood inside her ears. She couldn't see the shocked expressions of the women, she only saw red, and for it, she kept talking. "You bitches! How could you talk like that about someone you don't know? How cruel can you be? That boy deserves all the love of the world! His mother was a good person that protected him while she could! Don't say shit like that in front of me ever again or you will find a fine imprint of my fist in your face! Believe me, I had a great teacher!" Felicity said, breathing deeply, and turning around she found a huge group of kids gapping at her.

"Connor, let's go home!" Felicity called, still fuming.

For moments, she wondered if she scared the little boy, however, when he elbowed his way from the group, he was skipping, with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go home, _mom_!" he said stressing the last word and sending a meaningful look towards the other women.

When they entered Felicity's car, Connor smiled openly at her.

"You were such badass!" he gushed.

"Hey, I don't want you using that word!" Felicity said. "But thanks! It felt good!"

When the music from the radio enveloped them, Connor sighed at looked at Felicity.

"Yesterday, they told us to write a card for Mother's Day and I wrote one for you… but then, I heard the teacher talking with another one about how I didn't have anyone to give it to… that my dad's _girlfriend"_ Connor mimicked a high screeching voice "was not really my mother…"

"So, that's the reason you were all blue yesterday…" Felicity sighed. "Connor, next time something like that happens, you can tell us… I could really tell you that your fears had to justification. I love you like you are my biological son, I hope you know that!" she said, looking at him with a proud smile.

Connor smiled happily at her and ducking down to search his bag, he took the blue paper Felicity saw the previous day and put it inside her bag.

"Your Mother's Day card…" Connor explained when Felicity looked at him.

Felicity felt her eyes prickle and looked forward, trying to keep the tears at bay. Nonetheless, her lips draw a huge smile that could illuminate the entire Starling City.

* * *

**Since today is Mother's day (at least in my country) I wanted to put something out there with a Mother's Day connotation, so Happy Day to all Mothers, especially my own, since she is such a strong and great woman! HAPPY DAY, MOM!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Which one should we choose?" Oliver asked, while peering into the jewelry expository.

Beside him a nine year old boy bit his lip, his eyes flying over the objects, trying to find the perfect one.

"Well, it can't be too big… she needs to be able to type quickly…" Connor said, shaking his head at some huge rocks that the vendor tried to show them.

"And not too flashy… something classic and unique at the same time…" Oliver completed.

The man behind the balcony took five boxes from behind the counter, all of dark velvet. Opening them, one by one, he showed Oliver and Connor the rings that could fall under their directions.

The two males found the right one at the same time, pointing with enthusiasm to a ring on Connor's left. It had a diamond, not too big and not too small, a perfect size in Oliver's opinion, with a small flower pattern surrounding it over the band and small emeralds as the flowers' center.

"It's perfect!" Connor said, already reaching for the box.

His father's hand caught his arm, before he could grab the box and put it inside his pocket and with a smile to the vendor, he asked for his bride-to-be's size.

"She will love it!" a voice said behind them, and turning around, Oliver and Connor found themselves facing Diggle.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be entertaining Felicity?" Oliver said, his eyes looking around in case his girlfriend popped out of nowhere.

"I left her with Sara and Roy…" Dig explained simply, which really meant that Felicity was training with Sara while Roy was doing some relaxing exercises. It gave them an entire afternoon, since Felicity had immersed herself with sudden will into her fighting skills the last few weeks.

Oliver nodded, while behind him, the vendor readied the box and the receipt of the buy.

"Here, Mr. Queen!" the man said and Oliver accepted the elegant bag.

But before leaving the premises, Oliver turned around one last time and with his best threatening tone, said to the man.

"If something as a whisper that I was here to buy a ring reaches the ears of the press, I'm making sure you won't find a job anywhere else in the US, did I make myself clear?"

The man only nodded mutely, while the group of three left the shop.

"Seriously, dad? Did you have to be like that?" Connor asked, sighing. It was no surprise people feared to talk with his father about Felicity.

Oliver rolled his eyes, knowing that his son missed the point. It would be a nightmare if the public found out he was going to propose before they talked with QC's PR and made a press conference and before Felicity actually said yes, not that he thought she would say no… hopefully…

When they got home that day, they found Felicity there, with her tablet over her lap. She had wet hair and the clothes she normally used at home, and that sight, more than anything, made Oliver smile, before he realized what he still held in his hand.

"I thought you would stay at your house tonight…" Oliver said, quickly hiding the bag inside his jacket.

"I was going to, but when I got there I found out my neighbors were having a party… a very loud party, and I really need to concentrate in this conference I'm working on… I hope you don't mind… I brought ice-cream…" she said with an unsure expression.

Oliver hoped his face was poker-proof enough and smiled, closing the distance between them to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"You don't ever have to ask…" he said, while Connor jumped over the couch to sit by Felicity and peruse what she was working on.

"Hey buddy, what did you do today?" she asked, while Connor tried to understand the vocabulary in her tablet.

"We went shopping…" he said absently, still observing the tablet.

"Really? Oliver Queen shopping? That's a sight I would like to see…" Felicity stated and Connor froze, realizing his mistake.

When the young boy looked up, he noticed his father's smile that clearly said: _"Not another word!"_

"Very funny… Connor needed some stuffs for school, so…" Oliver quickly said and Felicity looked around.

"And where are those things?" she asked, noticing their vacant hands.

"Hum…" Oliver said, looking around, like he had just realized the things were not there.

"We forgot it on the car…" Connor jumped in, quickly, and Oliver nodded.

"And why is there a bag popping out of your pocket from my favorite jewelry, Oliver?" Felicity asked and Oliver looked down to see part of the white bag clashing with his black jacket.

"I think that this is not going to work…" Connor said and Oliver remembered that his son said the exact same thing when he shared his plan to propose to Felicity. Now he understood what he meant…

Felicity closed her eyes, breathed deeply and rose from the couch.

"I'm going to pretend that I don't know what this is…" she said. "Let's forget I came here tonight!" Felicity proposed, putting her tablet inside her bag. She forgot about her loud neighbors and what noise might be expecting her at home.

She walked towards the front door, but before she reached it, she spun around suddenly.

"Don't lose that ring, Oliver Queen, or so help me God!"

After she closed the door and left in her car, Oliver was still looking at the spot where she had been just minutes ago, mouth wide open.

"Is it too late to say _I told you so?_"


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it!" Oliver growled, bow tie askew and hair disheveled. He grabbed one of his lamps and snatched it against the wall, watching with some kind of morbid fascination the thousands pieces of glass strewn around.

"Nervous much?" an amused voice asked from the doorway and Oliver turned around to see his son, arms crossed in front of his chest, observing him with mirth.

"Of course not." Oliver scoffed, like that idea was preposterous. _Oliver Queen was never nervous!_

Connor kept that irritating know it all smile on his face, while his father started playing with the bowtie once again.

"Do you need help?" Connor asked, now with a pitying smile at his father's pitiful tries against the bow.

Oliver sighed and lowered his body, so his son could reach it.

"How do you know how to do this?" Oliver asked and Connor smiled conspiracionally.

"Someone thought you might need some help with it today." Connor answered and Oliver realized his son's gestures were an exact copy of Felicity's.

"She is really remarkable…" Oliver whispered and Connor smiled at him.

"I think that's why you are marrying her…" his son said and jumping back to watch his accomplishment, Connor gave a nod of approval. "Yup, you are good enough to her…"

Oliver laughed, knowing that his son's words were meant to diffuse the tension, but ringing truer than the young boy could ever realize.

"I will try to be that for the rest of my life…" Oliver whispered when Connor ran towards the bedroom door with a yelled goodbye and some words about going to meet Felicity.

If a few years back, someone told him that he would be marrying Felicity Smoak while his son, that he always thought was no more than a figment of another life, something that never lived, watched, Oliver Queen would say that that person was drunk or high. Not even in his wildest dreams while surviving on the island or working for Amanda Waller or after returning to Starling and meeting his new partners, could he ever think himself worth of receiving such gifts.

And when he saw his wife-to-be walking down the aisle, her small hand squeezing the smaller one of Connor, Oliver Queen felt like, finally, he could breathe properly, like, for the first time in his life, he could really feel the warm of the sun on his face or the scent of Felicity's flowers.

When Connor stopped in front of his father he moved his fingers in a gesture for Oliver to bend and in a tone that was supposed to be threatening, the boy spoke.

"If you hurt her, I'm gonna ask Uncle Dig and Uncle Roy to kick your ass!"

Oliver nodded with a very serious expression and Connor smiled proudly at him.

"What did he say?" Felicity asked, seeing Oliver's shiny eyes.

"That I better take care of you…" Oliver replied. "And damn be me if I let my son down!"

Felicity giggled and Oliver's expression illuminated at the sound.

"Let's get married!" Felicity exclaimed with a big smile.

Oliver squeezed her hand and kissed her temple.

Really, he never thought he would be this lucky…


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom!" Connor's voice echoed inside the big hallways of the Queen mansion.

He tried, he really tried finishing those trigonometry exercises by himself, but the headache that was starting to pulse behind his eyes told him he should give up and search for help. And that's how he found himself searching for his mother, while he left his father, not much better than him, trying to peruse through the number on his sheet.

"Mom!" Connor called again, louder.

His mother had left him forty minutes ago to start on her own work, an algorithm for a program that she was implementing in the IT Department of QC, however, no matter what she was doing, she always answered him, be it popping from a room or yelling her position. However, this time, Connor didn't receive any answer.

"Where are you, mom?" he asked, opening her bedroom door, the library door and finally reaching her study, on the farthest side of the house.

He saw that her study's door was open, which meant she was there. It was always open when Felicity was inside, so Connor would know where to find her.

"Are you that immersed in your code?" he asked, laughing, stepping inside the room.

However, when the boy looked around he noticed that his mother's chair, behind her table, was vacant.

"_Mom?_" he called, now getting really scared. He walked right into the middle of the room and perusing around the table, he noticed two feet clad with pink heels peaking between the legs of the table.

"_**MOM!**_" Connor yelled, running towards his fallen mother.

Her face was pale, her eyes closed and Connor felt his fingers shacking when he kneeled beside her and touched her cheek. He sighed when he noticed she was breathing, nonetheless he screamed for his father, the urgency of his tone making the distant steps approaching quicker than he thought possible.

When Oliver entered the study, like a bull, looking around for any kind of threat and ready to fight someone, Connor had to call him once again, so he would look down and find his family on the floor.

"It's mom… I found her like this…" Connor said and in less than a second, Oliver was already taking his wife in his arms, bridal-style, carrying her through the house like she weighted no more than a feather.

The boy ran behind his father through the house, opening the door of their fastest car and jumping inside, so he could support Felicity's head. The last thing he saw, before his father pushed the car to his limits was Raisa's worried face.

* * *

Connor was sitting beside Felicity's bed, his father pacing in front of him like an animal in a cage. He didn't want to admit, but he was a bit scared of him. He had never see his father lose his temper like he did when someone tried to tell him to wait.

"Uncle Dig had to have his day off today, damn…" Connor said, too worried to be able of keeping his silence.

"I don't want you swearing, young man…" a breathy voice said and Connor and Oliver jumped towards Felicity.

"Hey boys, why am I in a hospital?" Felicity asked, both of her hands being held by father and son.

"You passed out…" Connor explained. He looked at his father, worried that her memory might have some problem.

Oliver winked at him, and just like that, his father was back. He was telling him, without words, for him not to worry.

A knock on the door alerted them for the doctor's presence. He asked to talk with Oliver and Felicity, and Connor saw himself being removed by his father's strong hands. Oliver squeezed his son's shoulders before he closed the door, and the boy had to make himself at home in one of the plastic chairs, surrounding the room.

"Kid!" someone yelled and Connor looked towards the end of the corridor, where his Uncle Diggle and Aunt Sara were running towards him.

"Raisa called us!" Sara explained, crouching in front of Connor.

"What happened to Felicity?" Diggle asked, sitting beside the boy.

"I don't know… I found her passed out in her study and we brought her here… The doctor is inside talking with them…" Connor explained quickly. "But I'm scared… what if she is sick? Like one of those movies when they got cancer and die…" the boy said, shivering.

Sara looked at Diggle and sighed.

"Connor, you can't worry like that… We don't know what happened… Felicity was working really hard this last few weeks, maybe she was more tired than she realized…" Sara said, stroking the boy's hand.

"Yes, your mom will be alright, you will see!" Diggle said, his arm surrounding the boy' shoulder and squeezing it.

The door beside them opened and the doctor left the room. He smiled at Connor and his companions, and waved towards Oliver, that was waiting beside the doorway.

"Connor, could you come here for a minute?" Oliver asked and the boy looked fearfully at his father.

He couldn't read Oliver's expression, his father had his lips pinched against each other, and Connor knew it could be a sign of someone stopping a smile or a crying fit…

When Connor sat in the end of Felicity's bed, Oliver sat in the chair previously occupied by his son.

"Mom, are you going to die?" Connor asked, his teeth biting his lower lip to keep him from crying.

"_What?_" Felicity and Oliver replied, shocked at his conclusion.

"Of course not! Quite the contrary, actually…" Felicity said with a secretive smile.

Connor looked at his father, that was now smiling openly and his brow scrunched in confusion. He looked at Felicity again, trying to understand what was going on.

"I'm pregnant…" Felicity said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "You are going to be an older brother…"

Connor felt his hand go limp inside Felicity's grip. He looked at his parents' happy faces and tried to smile as well, but for some reason, he couldn't make his lips move that way.

"Hey, what is going on?" Oliver asked, crouching beside the boy to look into his eyes.

Felicity looked at him, worried. His mother was suffering… but she was not really his mother, was she? His mother died many years ago… and now that Felicity had a child of her own, she might not love him as much… she would have a small beautiful baby like herself to care and love… he was just the son of her husband… and at those thoughts, Connor felt his heart fill with iron, it was like it stopped beating, like a pain was rising inside his chest making it hard to breath…

"Connor!" Felicity called abruptly, making the boy jump.

He looked at her and saw the pain and understanding in her eyes.

"Come here!" she asked, patting the place right beside her. The boy looked at it for a few moments, and then, scooting closer, he approached her. "Honey… just because we are having a baby it doesn't mean we will love you less…" she said.

Connor looked at her and opened his mouth to lie and deny, but Felicity knew better. Putting a finger in front of his lips, she shushed him.

"Do you know why the older brothers are born first?" Felicity asked.

"Because their parents had them first?" the boy answered and Felicity smiled.

"Well, yes… but the real reason is because they are protectors… they are the protectors of the younger ones that come after… they are this strong individuals that have uncountable courage and love to give…" Felicity stated and she smiled at Oliver. "Just like your dad and aunt Thea…"

Connor closed his eyes and sighed.

"You are not my real mother… and I'm scared that you will forget about me when you have the baby…" Connor confessed. He felt Felicity's gasp and looking up, he saw the tears running through her cheeks.

"Connor Queen! Don't you dare say stuff like that ever again! I'm your mother! It doesn't matter that you didn't grow up inside my belly, because you grew up inside my heart! I choose to love you! You are my baby and no one else will take it from you or me! Do you understand?" Felicity asked, in her slightly loud voice that made Connor realize how stupid he was being.

_After thinking that his mother might be dying, finding out that she was actually having a baby should be good news, and he was acting like a spoiled brat! _ Connor thought, angry with himself.

"Hey…" Oliver said from behind and turning around, Connor saw his father rising and approaching them. He sat in front of his son and wife and grabbing both of their hands, he looked at them with a serious expression.

"We are a family! What we share, this love, this bond, is the strongest thing we can have. It's the most powerful thing in the world. And we can't let our fears tarnish that. Whenever we feel scared or alone, we can talk to each other. It's not only you Connor, we are scared as well… but we know we can trust in you to help us figuring this out, right buddy?" Oliver said and Connor nodded.

"Like a family…" the young boy said and Felicity's arms jumped from their resting place and surrounded the boy in a bear hug. "Mom, can't breathe!" he said, patting her hands.

Felicity laughed, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I love you, Connor!" she said.

"I love you too, mom. I will make you proud as a brother!" he vowed.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I wanted to show that even if Connor knows that Felicity loves him like her own son, he still has that small voice inside his brain that in moments of weakness whispers that he is not enough... **

**I think as an older brother he will be incredible protective of the child, since he knows what it feels to not be loved and it should, and would want to keep his sibling from suffering like that...**


	7. Chapter 7

Connor was asleep when the screams started.

He jumped in his bed, his eyes flying around, searching for any kind of danger, a burglar, a storm, a crazy assassin in a hockey mask… ok, the last one might be a bit stretchy, but after his secret horror movies visualizations he held a respectful fear for that game and the players behind the masks.

Beyond his bedroom door, he heard people running, the voice of his aunt echoing through the hallway, his father's answering in a panicky tone and his mother's grunts of pain. _His mother!_

Jumping from his bed, Connor ran towards the closed door and yanked it open.

In the hallway, a whirlwind of motion was developing, with his aunt running around with clothes in her hand and half her hair up. His uncle Roy was there as well, helping his wife with the necessities, while his father was talking soothingly with his wife and helping her walking down the stairs. He heard his name falling from his mother's lips.

"We have to wake Connor…"

"He is already up…" Oliver answered and Connor wondered how could the man know when his back was turned to him.

"Take this!" Roy yelled sending a jacket straight to Connor's hands.

"We don't have time for more… Your mother was stubborn enough to not wake your father when the contractions started and we are sooo late now!" Thea said, snatching his pajama's sleeve and pulling him behind the family.

"We should call uncle Dig and aunt Sara!" Connor said, while running through the stairs.

"From the car!" Thea replied, her arms filled with bags for Felicity and the baby.

Roy was already sitting in front, starting the car. Oliver was helping Felicity to lay on the back seat, when Thea and Connor arrived. The younger boy sat with his mother's feet on his lap, while his father held her head against his stomach.

Oliver stroked her hair, her face, her arms, during the entire car drive, but not even his soft caress could stop Felicity from wriggling in pain. Connor could see the effort she was putting up to keep from screaming, biting her lip to keep any sound from escaping until they were bleeding.

Connor stretched his hand to grab hers and Felicity opened her eyes that until now were squeezed shut.

"Hey honey…" she whispered in a ragged breath. "Don't worry, mom will be okay…" she tried to calm his worried face, but the next contraction hit her hard and she squeezed her son's hand suddenly. "I'm sorry!" she quickly stated, noticing his fear-stricken expression.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Oliver quickly jumped outside, carrying Felicity bridal-style and running towards the emergency room. When Thea, Roy and Connor arrived, the only thing they saw was Felicity being wheeled away and Oliver running after her.

"We should sit… We don't know how long it will take…" Thea said, squeezing her nephew's shoulder. Thank god she decided to spend that night at the mansion after their weekly family dinner, or else, Oliver would have to content with a wife in labor and an anxious son.

When Connor looked back to his uncle Roy, he found the man touching his phone and then bringing it against his ear.

"Dig? Oh, sorry, Lyla… I know it's late… Could you… yes, I can wait…" Roy was saying, while biting his lower lip. "Hey man… Sorry for calling… Yes, it's Felicity… Yes, we are at the hospital… They took her inside right away… She was having contractions and didn't say anything until they started getting really bad… Yes, he is with us… No, you don't have to come, we just wanted to let you know… No, no, I didn't mean it like that… Hey, don't worry about that, we are all worried… Yes, see you soon…"

And with some touches on the screen, Roy put the phone once again against his ear.

"Hey Sara, I don't know when you will get this message, but Felicity is in labor. We are at the hospital... So, just let us know when you can come home..."

When Roy put his phone inside his pocket once again, he closed the distance between him and the rest of his family and sat beside Connor in one of the plastic chairs surrounding the glass table of the waiting room.

"Uncle Dig was mad when you said he didn't have to come here… And aunt Sara will be mad she was not in Starling for this…" Connor stated and Roy smiled tightly at him.

"Andrew has been sick for a few days, I just wanted to let them rest a bit… but apparently, telling him he shouldn't be here to support his sister was a big mistake… That man is scary!" Roy said, widening his eyes in a comical manner, trying to amuse Connor. But the boy was having none of that. "And Sara will forever be guilty of losing her goddaughter's birth…"

Connor tried to smile at his words, but couldn't.

"I'm worried too…" he whispered, interlocking his fingers.

Thea bended in front of him, so she could his downcast eyes and with a soft voice, she spoke.

"Hey, you don't have to be scared. Your mom is strong… Everything will be alright… and in a few hours you will have a squirmy little thing to wake you in the middle of the night…" Thea smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

Connor nodded, but the oppression in his chest didn't subside.

Diggle arrived twenty minutes later, with Lyla in tow and a wide awake Andrew.

"Aunt Fissty is having the baby? Where is she?" the boy asked excitedly, jumping around Connor like it was not four in the morning.

"We will have to wait, Andy…" Lyla said in a warning voice and looking guilty at the others, she continued. "Sorry, Johnny tried to leave the house, but the kid sensed him and in less than a second was already running to come as well… He is too much like his parents apparently..." Lyla stated, her tired eyes the exact opposite of her son's excited ones.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Diggle asked and Thea shook her head.

"We have been waiting since we got here… Oliver didn't say anything as well…" Thea replied in a calm voice, trying to keep any worry from sipping in. Connor was watching her with falcon's eyes, ready to pick any kind of weakness and worry about it.

Diggle and Lyla sat beside Roy, while Andrew observed the room touching all the magazines and trinkets he could his hands on.

"Hey, do you wanna play with him?" Lyla asked, nudging Connor and pointing to her son. "Please, keep him from destroying something…"

Connor looked at the woman he always saw as a cool aunt and sighed. He knew what she was doing and he was not happy people thought they could divert his attention like that. But Andy choose that moment to let a huge book fall from a shelf, gaining everyone's attention and Connor was on his feet in a second, closing the distance between them.

"He is going to be a great brother…" John commented, watching his nephew crouch in front of his son and speak with him softly.

"Just like his father… Hopefully his baby sister won't have to see him wasted as many times as I did with mine…" Thea said, with a smile.

They watched Connor and Andrew play a complicated game of cards for a long time, until Roy rose his head to the watch on the wall.

"Two hours…" he whispered, gaining everyone's attention.

The light of dawn was already appearing on the horizon, the soft hues of pink and orange coloring the darkened sky. And still, they had no news.

Everyone could feel the worry and tension weighting down on them and Connor's face paled when he realized something bad could have happened to his mother and sister.

And when everyone was ready to jump to their feet, the doors opened and Oliver appeared. His eyes were downcast and tired, dark shadows under his eyes. They could see his paleness and for moments their hearts stopped… until they realized why Oliver's eyes were facing down… A yellow bundle was cocooned inside his arms, while the man cooed at it.

When Oliver looked up to see his family half-raised and with shocked eyes, he beamed happily.

"Let me present you, Emilia Moira Queen…"

A confusion of laughs and yells echoed through the room, scaring the baby and making her cry. Connor, with an angry look on his face, put his hands against his hips and stopped the rest of the group from approaching.

"Look, you made my sister cry. Now you can only see her when she is calm and one by one!" Connor commanded, one finger raised in the air, his fiery expression surprising everyone.

"Wow, you really got the older brother act ready!" Thea said, with a proud smile, while her nephew approached his father to peak into his arms.

"Hey Mia…" he whispered, nudging her fingers and feeling them wrap around his index finger.

Suddenly the doors opened once again and a blonde woman entered in a run.

"Am I late?" Sara asked, looking around and finally spotting the baby in Oliver's arm.

"Damn, Felicity is going to kill me!"


	8. Chapter 8

This was supposed to be a calm Sunday, a warm Fall, brown leaves and hot chocolate by the windows. But no, Connor Thomas Queen could not have a normal, calming Sunday, especially when there were no parents to help him in any way.

Oliver and Felicity had to go out of town for a business trip, a meeting with a guy named Wayne, in Gotham, that could make some business with QC. Not that Connor understood a lot about that, he was more of a historical books kind of guy, at least for now... even if part of the business of being able to command an entire room of businessmen held some kind of attraction over him… but for now, he let his parents rule that part of their lives by themselves.

However, Oliver and Felicity's absence was what put him in a situation that he never wanted to find himself into: taking care of a sick sister without the palest idea of what he was doing.

It was three in the morning and Connor was sitting by his sister's bed holding a damp cloth against her forehead and a bucket so she could puke if she wanted to. He could feel her clammy hands grabbing his fingers and felt a kind of pride at knowing she trusted him to take care of her. Trust, that he believed he didn't deserve, since he couldn't help her in any way.

From the early hours of that night he had sat with his sister. She had run to him, her hand over her mouth to ask for help and he had to jump aside so she wouldn't puke all over his shoes. Grabbing her and walking with the girl in the smoothest way, Connor had made their way towards her room and put her in bed, stroking her hair, while calling Raisa to help them. He didn't want to call his Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy, since he knew they had some rough last days after Thea gave birth to their first born and were finally having some kind of rest. His Uncle Dig was out of town with Connor's parents and he remembered all too well how crazy Andrew could get if he saw Emilia sick, so he was left standing with himself, not wanting to bother the Lances, even if he knew that Quentin and Laurel would help him (and if Sara knew he didn't ask for help in her absence she would be really mad at him).

After finding the right medication for her upset stomach, Connor waited for it to start making effect. However, it had a slower action than any of them wanted it to have and his little sister was left to bear with her stomach bug for a long time.

Connor tried to distract her, reading passages of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, the first book that their mother read with both of them, but not even the magic world of Hogwarts could help his sister. He tried singing her lullaby, in an off-tone voice, but it had a small to none effect. And finally, Mia just asked for him to sit with her and let her grab his hand to which he complied immediately.

Raisa was preparing some tea and toasts, so the girl could eat something, while Connor tried to sooth her into sleeping a little bit. But every time she tried to close her eyes her stomach would revolve and make her sweat with dry heaves.

"Mia…" Connor whispered, when, after a few moments, his sister's sounds of discomfort stopped. He kneeled beside her and found her finally asleep, her eyes closed and her breathing calm and regular. "Oh thank god…" he sighed, feeling the tiredness envelop his body.

He could still see the paleness in his sister's face and he stroked her cheeks softly, kissing her forehead, before laying next to her and succumbing to sleep as well.

When Oliver and Felicity arrived next morning, Raisa immediately told them what happened during the night and the both of them rushed towards their daughter's room. When they opened the door, the sight awaiting them made the couple smile fondly at each other.

Connor was deep asleep, one of his arms over his sister's body, shielding her from the outside world. And one of Mia's hand was squeezing his shirt sleeve, like she wanted to make sure he wouldn't leave.

"Mr. Connor and Miss Emilia have been asleep since four in the morning…" Raisa whispered behind Oliver and Felicity and they turned to look at her with appreciation.

"Thank you so much, Raisa! Both of us shouldn't have left town, it was reckless of us, but we needed to go to that meeting…" Felicity sighed, and Oliver rubbed her back.

"We couldn't imagine something like this would happen… Besides, I believe we won't have to leave at the same time for a long time…" Oliver added and Felicity nodded, regret still marring her eyes. "Hey… Connor took care of her… He was an excellent big brother!" Oliver gushed proudly and Felicity smiled at him.

"I always knew he would be perfect… And this just served to show him just how fit for the job he really is… I just shudder to think if both of them got sick… Poor Raisa would have a lot on her hands…" Felicity said and the other woman smiled at her, ready to face on what the Queens threw at her, her heart filled with love for that family.

Turning around once again, Oliver and Felicity stood there, watching their children sleeping. Both wearing the same peaceful expression that their father used while sleeping.

"They really look like you…" Felicity whispered and Oliver smiled.

"Well, thank god, they act like their mother…" Oliver replied and Felicity chuckled under her breath.

They stood there, motionless, until Connor started moving around. He looked towards the door and saw his parents. Smiling sleepily, he waved at them.

"Welcome home…"


End file.
